Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar is the protagonist of Part 2 and side character in Part 3 and 4 of the highly acclaimed anime and manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. Background Grandson to the vampire hunter Jonathan Joestar, Joseph was called to Mexico, where he discovered a secret underground Nazi facility where they were studying a mysterious being referred to as a Pillar Man. The Pillar Man, named Santana by the scientists, attempted to escape the facility, but was defeated by Joseph. Later, Joseph went to Rome, where more such Pillar Men resided. There, he met Caesar Zeppeli, the grandson of William Zeppeli, Jonathan's master. Caesar and Joseph met the three remaining Pillar Men: Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu. Joseph was easily defeated, and he requested to have a rematch in a month's time. Caesar brought him to train in the use of Ripple/Hamon under his tutor Lisa Lisa. Later, Joseph managed to defeat Esidisi and incurred the wrath of Kars and Wamuu. Caesar was killed by Wamuu, who was later killed by Joseph in a fair duel. Finally, Joseph defeated Kars after he had attained ultimate power. In that battle, Joseph lost his right hand, but the German army replaced it with a robotic appendage. After the battle for mankind, he settled down with his new wife, Suzie Q and had a daughter named Holly. Years later, he went to Japan to visit his daughter and grandson, Jotaro Kujo. Joseph explained that Jotaro had developed a Stand. Later, they discovered that Holly had also developed a Stand, which was eating away at her life. Joseph used his Stand to discover that Dio Brando had been revived and they needed to defeat him. In the final battle against Dio, Joseph was beaten and had his blood sucked by Dio. After the defeat of Dio, his blood was transfused back to Joseph to revive him. Joseph came back to Japan due to Jotaro's request. There, he met his illegitimate child, Josuke Higashikata. He also adopted an invisible baby that he named Shizuka Joestar. Powers and Abilities Ripple/Hamon Hamon is a strange energy that humans can harness by controlling their breathing. This energy grants them the power of the Sun. He can channel his Hamon through most items, incluiding his Stand, Hermit Purple. He can use Hamon to deliver powerful attacks named Overdrives. * Rebuff Overdrive: '''Joseph charges Ripple into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. * '''Zoom Punch: Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Ripple to dislocate his arm and strike opponents at a longer range. * Hamon Overdrive: '''Joseph channels the Ripple into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. * '''Hamon Beat: '''Joseph charges his hand with Ripple and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Ripple used is his own. * '''Secret Technique: '''He basically runs away. Enough said. * '''Pigeon Kiss Overdrive: Joseph uses The Ripple to set a trap in someones mouth that springs when they are kissed, shooting a pigeon out into thier mouth. Hermit Purple Joseph's Stand, a manifestation of his spirit that can be used as a weapon. Hermit Purple takes the form of a mass of thorny vines wrapped around Joseph's hand. *'Psychic Photography: '''By destroying a camera, Hermit Purple can produce a photograph of whatever the person Joseph wants to see is doing at the time. It can also show videos of them by destroying a TV, read minds and show what the target is thinking on a TV, or create maps of the location Joseph's in on the ground. *'Ripple Transmission: Hermit Purple also acts as a conduit for Hamon, allowing Joseph to channel it through his Stand to enhance its attack power and send Hamon into something from far away. *'''Grapple: Joseph can use Hermit Purple to grab and swing from objects, he can also use this move to grab and trap opponents. Equipment * Hair Strands: '''Hair strands that can be charged with the Ripple, making them hard enough to block bullets. * '''Clackers:'' A pair of Clackers that can be charged with Hamon, making them a deadly throwing or bludgeoning weapon. * '''Bottles: '''By charging a bottle with Hamon, can fire the cork enough with power and speed rivalling a bullet fired from a gun. * '''Thompson Submachine Gun' * Grenades * Scarf: '''A scarf that works great for conducting Hamon. * '''Sledgehammer: '''A sledgehammer that can be used for conducting Hamon. * '''Crossbow: A large crossbow used to attack Wamuu in thier dual. Feats Strength * He shoved his finger through a guy's nose so hard it knocks out teeth. * Tore Santana in half. * Chopped Kars's bone blade apart. * Used wire to slice off Esidisi's arm. * Poked through Esidisi's hand. * Can hold himself up with only a few fingers. * Kept Lisa Lisa from falling to her death with just a rope. * Climbed an oil-covered pillar over the course of 60 hours. Agility * He was able to detect Donovan. Not even bats can do that. * Slipped out of Wamuu's grasp with his boot. * Swept a cat's legs. * Can use weapons with his feet. * He can ride on oil with his hands. * Dodged a laser beam. * Flipped on Esidisi with his finger in his hand. Durability * Let himself be absorbed by Santana, which is said to dissolve flesh on the cellular level. * Got thrown into the metal ceiling of a Nazi lab by Santana. This dents the ceiling heavily. * Got his hands stabbed through. * Can withstand the kinetic energy of his own punches, meaning his durability has to be equivalent to his strength. * Had a stick grenade blow up very close to him. He walks away unscathed. * Took a Bubble Launcher to the face. * Had his wrist slit by Wamuu. * Got shot by a crossbow ball. The only reason it doesn't pierce the skin is because of ricochet. * Tanked a hobbled Divine Sandstorm. While it is weakened, it still does monumental damage. Normally, Divine Sandstorm is an incredibly destructive attack. * Got slammed against a stone wall by Wamuu's severed hands. * Took part of the Atmospheric Rift attack. * Pilots a warplane with no windshield. At a speed of over 200 mph, that cold air must really sting. * Got bitten by Piranhas. * Survived jumping out of a plane moving at over 240 mph. The only reason he isn't entirely crippled is because Von Stroheim helped break the fall. * Stood inside an erupting volcano. * Got his arm chopped off by Ultimate Kars. He continued to fight. * Took an Ultimate Kars Hamon attack to his knee. The temperature produced is comparable to that of the sun. * Got launched by an erupting volcano into the upper atmosphere. This sends Joseph and Ultimate Kars into space. * Survided the fall from the upper atmosphere on a rock. Hamon * Clung to a pillar covered in oil. * Glided across the underside of a sheet of oil. * Kicked Esidisi's arm with so much Hamon power the skin and muscle vaporize. * Blocked bullets with a barrier made of charged human hair. * Walked on water. * Made a cactus explode. * Popped the cap off of a Coke bottle so hard it breaks someone's finger. * Charged a glass with Hamon to reflect a laser. * Straightened things by charging them with Hamon. (Hair, Spaghetti) * Knocked a man out with a regulated dose. * Walked on spikes. * Charged Wamuu, completely removing the use of his arms. * Managed to fit a dove into a woman's mouth. Weaknesses * 'Reckless: '''His strategies are created on the run, so they tend to fail and sometimes they even benefit the enemy. Fun Facts * As an Englishman, he can often be seen saying various phrases in English. His catchphrases include "OH! NO!" (Used both in Part II and Part III) and "Oh! My! God!" (used exclusively in Part III) as a few examples. * Joseph, out of all the JoJos, has lived the longest life to date. ** Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when ''Part VI takes place, bringing his oldest confirmed age to 91. Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:British Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Revived